yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pharaoh, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Main Characters
The main characters of The Pharaoh, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Protagonists Yami Moto - The oldest of the Moto siblings. During World War II, they were sent to the home of Yugi Muran because of the air raids. During their first morning at the house, there was a steady rain fall, so Yami determined to explore the house since he was sure no one would mind, and they wouldn't hear them doing it anyway due to the sheer number of rooms. They explored the house until they came to a room that had a large wardrobe in it. Yami decided not to check anything in the room out. When Tea came back and asked why they weren't wondering where she was, Yami advised her to hide longer if she wanted people to start looking for her. When Tea said she'd been away for hours, Yami asked what she meant. After hearing Tea's story, Yami believed she was just making the story up for fun. Yami was then shoved to the Wardrobe by Tea and explained to her that it was just an ordinary wardrobe as he could feel the back. Yami called it a good hoax and admitted to half-believing Tea. When Tea insisted it was real, Yami said that she should drop the joke. A few days later, Yami advised Tea to come take a swim with them, but Tea refused. Yami then tried to talk her into looking for the birds, but she refused that too. Yami Advised Tea to stop pouting over a bad joke and shouted at Bakura to leave Tea alone. Yami let Tea be after awhile. When it started raining again, Yami voiced the idea of a game of hide and seek and hid. [[Mai Valentine|'Mai Moto']] - The second oldest of the Moto siblings. During World War II, they were sent to the home of Yugi Muran because of the air raids. When it was raining on their first morning, Mai suggested using a wireless or reading some of the books. Mai later asked what Yami meant when he said that it would take more than rain to stop him from exploring. She then explored the house with the rest of her siblings. When Tea talked about coming back, Mai asked what Tea was talking about. After Tea talked about being away for hours, Mai told her not to be silly since she just went into the room a minute ago. When Tea showed the wardrobe to them, Mai smirked and told Tea it was just an ordinary wardrobe since she could feel the back of it. When Tea ran out crying and insisting that it was real, Mai asked what got into her. A few days later, while swimming Mai told Ryou to stop teasing Bakura. When it started raining again, Mai told Bakura not to start grumbling since they had days of sunshine and when it was decided to play hide and seek, Mai agreed to seek. [[Bakura|'Bakura Moto']] - The second youngest of the Moto siblings. During World War II, they were sent to the home of Yugi Muran because of the air raids. When it was raining on their first morning, Bakura grumbled about the rain as they had agreed to explore on that day. Bakura quickly agreed to Yami's idea of exploring the house and looked around. He told Tea to look at a large wardrobe they found if she wanted to, but the rest of them were going to continue on. A minute later when Tea shouted about coming back, Bakura told Tea to keep her voice down. When Tea talked about being away for hours, Bakura believed she'd gone crazy. After it was shown that the wardrobe was normal, Bakura said he didn't believe Tea's story. A few days later, Bakura teased Tea about discovering new worlds in the kitchen cupboards before Mai tells him to stop. Instead, Bakura talks about having a large desk drawer in his room and suggesting that there's a small island in it until Yami shouted at him to stop. When it started raining, Bakura grumbled and told Mai not to suggest the wireless and books. During a game of hide and seek, Bakura found Tea in the wardrobe room and began teasing her again when he heard Mai coming and had Tea go in while he followed. He then joked about closing the door throwing Tea's country into darkness. This caused Bakura to get lost and end up in the country Tea talked about, right at the lamppost. Bakura called out to apologize, and when he didn't hear anything, Bakura believed she was sulking. [[Tea Gardner|'Tea Moto']] - The youngest of the Moto siblings. During World War II, they were sent to the home of Yugi Muran because of the air raids. When it was raining on their first morning, Tea doubted that they could simply explore the house as Yami suggested until he pointed out that he was sure they were going to be fine. When they arrived at a room with a large wardrobe, Tea wanted to look at the wardrobe even though the rest of her siblings didn't want to. Tea then went and opened the wardrobe and felt the fur coats and got in to rub her face in them. Fairly soon, instead of fur, she was rubbing her face on the branches of trees and was walking in snow. Eventually, Tea found herself in a wood at nighttime with snow and it was snowing. She eventually arrived at a large lamppost and wondered why there was a lamppost in the middle of the wood. There, Tea met a Ka Spirit called Kaibaman. When he offered to take Tea to his house to have tea, Tea agrees after explaining that she can't stay long. Tea then heard about how during summer in Egypt, how Kaibaman would party, feast, and hunt after the white stag. After listening to a lullaby, Tea went to sleep, and when she woke up, she'd realized she'd been there for hours and tried to go home. She then was told by Kaibaman that he wasn't who she thought he was, and he was a kidnapper for Queen Vivian. Tea only actually realized what Kaibaman was upset about when she realized that he was supposed to take Tea to Vivian. Tea begged Kaibaman not to turn her in, and when Kaibaman agreed, he took Tea to the lamppost, and Tea hoped that Kaibaman wouldn't get in trouble and left him her handkerchief to remember her by. Tea then went out of the Wardrobe and called out to Yami, Mai, and Bakura that she was back and alright. Tea met up with her siblings and said she's come back and was confused when they explained she'd only just come out of the room. She insisted the wardrobe was real and pushed them in, telling them all about Egypt. When it was revealed that the wardrobe was normal, Tea insisted that it had all been different. After Yami asked her to drop it, she ran out crying. A few days later, Tea refused to go swimming or explore the woods, and insisted that Narnia wasn't a joke. When it started to rain again, Tea agreed to play hide and seek and hid in the wardrobe room when Bakura showed up and teased her. After Mai was heard, Tea rushed in and advised Bakura not to close the door. Category:The Chronicles of Egypt Category:The Pharaoh, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:Characters Category:Main Characters